What a Mother Means/Captured by Bob, Cortex, Dedede, and their Pirates (Version 2)
(Back at Hangman's Tree, the heroes are concluding their lunch in the form of soda pop, burgers, fries, apples, tea, and cake for their celebration party for Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda. After that's done, they cleaned up the mess after themselves) Lost Kids and Fearsome Four: (Happily) All cleaned up, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda! Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Great job, children! Honey: I say we play Indian! (The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four cheered in agreement while the London group, Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby chuckled a bit) Ness: (Pretending to be strict) A little less noise, please, children. A little less.... (He suddenly stopped in calm surprise, confusing Paula) Paula: What's the matter, Ness? (Ness composed himself and rubbed the back of his head with a blush) Ness: Sorry. I guess Jeff teaching me how your dad acts was pretty awkward. Paula: (Realizing) Yeah. (Chuckles a bit) Father usually would say that if we made too much loud noise. (She and the London group suddenly felt a little glum, much to Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby's notice while the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four, not noticing, continued playing Indian. Then the four became sympathetic) Ness: You must miss him and your mom, huh? Link: As well as your other friends and family? London group: Yeah.... Bloom: I wonder how Squall and Rinoa will react to find us gone. Shyla: Considering we've been here for a day already. Link: Well, if it'll make you feel better, Neverland's timeline is faster than the real world's. Ness: Meaning that if you do go back home by tonight, then it'll still be on the same night you left for here. (Reassured, the London group smiled a bit) Picky: That's a good explanation. Jeff: Even Tiff taught me the whole timeline difference between the two worlds. Aryll: That's great, Jeff. Kirby: (Agreeing calmly and happily) Poyo. Sally: But still.... (She and the London group became calmly sad again) Amy: We miss them terribly. Cosmo: Yeah. Zelda: It feels like we've been gone for a long time. Tecna: Regardless that we've been here for twenty-four hours. (Hearing Zelda and Tecna say that, Ness' group, seeing how homesick the London group is, went up to them with an “I understand” look) Ness: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell us if you want to go home. Link and Aryll: Yeah. Sally: Well, we want to soon, but.... (She looked at Paula and Zelda) Paula: It's just that Zelda and I can’t leave you. Zelda: We love you. Ness: Hey, you never will. Link: No matter what happens, we’ll always be with you, forever. Aryll: That's right. Never doubt my brother and friends' words of wisdom. (Realizing Ness' group understand their feelings, the London group and even Paula and Zelda nod in agreement) Zelda: We’ll let you know when we want to leave. Ness' group: Sure. Aryll: Until then, just hang around for a bit. (The London group nods in agreement. Then Picky lets Sally clean the war paint off of his belly and then helped him put his shirt back on) Picky: Do you think we will go home later? Sally: Of course, Picky. Zelda: It's not like we're staying here forever. Paula: Or worse, be forgotten. (Hearing Paula say that, Link and Aryll went calmly glum. Ness and Kirby noticed their glum reactions and got calmly concerned, unknown by the London and Neverland groups at first. During this, they continued their conversation while Iro and Spikehead are tied upside-down by the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four) Porky: What I'd give to take a shower and bath again. Gene: To see our friends from school again. Huey: Not to mention our families. Dewey: Yeah. Especially our Uncle Donald. Louie: And even our Uncle Scrooge and our friend Launchpad. Webby: Even my grammy’s homemade dinners that she and our butler Duckworth love to make. (Hearing Webby say that, the London group smiled sentimentally, and even getting the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four interested that they stopped playing Indian) Jeff: Even our mother's songs cheered us up. Porky: And put us to sleep with those songs. Gene: And even making sure you took your medicine because of Pluto. (Interested even more, the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four spoke up) Honey: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Iro: What was she like? Spikehead: Yeah, Honey? Liquidator: Do you know? (Honey accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Honey: I don’t remember. (She suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Iro and Spikehead hit their heads on the ground) Bushroot: Totally sad. Quackerjack: You know, I had a cute squeak toy once. (Megavolt shoves him angrily) Megavolt: That’s not a mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Quackerjack: (Shoving Megavolt) I was joking, Sparky! Megavolt: (Shoving Quackerjack) Don’t call me “Sparky!” Quackerjack: Why, you...! (He jumps at Megavolt, causing them to bump into Honey, making her release the rope, knocking Iro and Spikehead onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Kids, except Tiff, and Fearsome Four broke into another fist fight. Tiff then turned to Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda) Tiff: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: (Interested) Really? Tiff: Yeah, I’m interested. You turned me on that subject. (Glad to hear that, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda agreed) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: Okay, we will. (Link and Aryll became uneasy and a little sad) Link and Aryll: (Unsure) Well.... (Link and Aryll gives in, and the others, except the fighting Lost Kids and Fearsome Four, noticed) Link and Aryll: Go ahead. Zelda: Are you both alright? Link: Aryll and I'll explain after the story. Aryll: If you don't mind. (Understanding their decision to explain something after the story, the group gave in as well) Heroes: Okay. (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy then turned to the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four) Sally: Guys, stop! (The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four stopped fighting) Sally: Me, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda have decided to tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four got excited) Poo: Yeah, tell us! Iro: Tell us! Tuff: Yay! Honey: I’m all ears! Bushroot: Count me in! Spikehead: Yes, please, girls! (Tiff joined them to listen to the story too. As Iro sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Honey, Quackerjack, and Megavolt on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four, along with everyone else, on either the seats or the floor, Jeff, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gene, and Pluto next to the bed, Picky on the bed next to Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, Zelda, and even Picky's teddy bear that is laying on a pillow, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Sally: How about I go first, then Amy, then Cosmo, then Paula, and then Zelda. That okay? Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: (Nods) Okay. (Then they began) Sally: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the paint off Picky, everyone else cleaned the paint off too, along with taking off their feathers and jewelry, although Porky kept a feather headband on his head) Sally: She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Amy from inside took her turn, Bob, Cortex, Dedede, and the mates, along with all of the pirates, arrived. After Bob opened one of the doors and Cortex ushered the pirates to come near, they hear the singing and stopped to listen, with Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and Tropy’s evil grins turning to evil glees and Dedede and the pirates’ evil grins turning to confused looks) Amy: The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, everyone started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Quackerjack, who continued to listen, held his chocolate creme-filled donut and didn’t take one bite. Even, while Cosmo took her turn, Porky removed the feather from his hat and Gene wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor) Cosmo: What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Link and Aryll, feeling glum by the story, despite being interested, just hung their heads down in sadness. They were so depressed that Link even snapped an arrow he was holding in two, much to Ness and Kirby's silent notice. Then they resumed listening some more. Then after Cosmo finished her turn, Tiff, Huey, and Picky spoke up) Tiff: That's very beautiful so far. Huey: Nothing short of poetry. Picky: Tell us more. (Paula took her turn) Paula: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you. Know what I mean? (The heroes nods silently. Then Paula resumed the song) Paula: Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and Tropy, on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Tiny then took out a gold heart-shaped locket, with the word “Mother” engraved on it, to reveal to himself, Dingodile, and Escargoon an unseen picture of his mother while Dedede revealed to himself a chest tattoo of a red heart with a paper cloth over it that says "Mother" on it. Even Pinstripe, Koala, Rilla, Ripper, Axel, Snuff, and the Komodo Brothers were overwhelmed with calm emotion to the song. After looking at them, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Bob and Cortex’s coats, but Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and Tropy stopped Dedede and the mates from crying on both Bob and Cortex's coat angrily. Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and Tropy then turned to their emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Bob: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Cortex: (Whispering) This is our moment of glory! Gygas: (Whispering) Indeed. Tropy: (Whispering) Be ready. Bebop and Tiny: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Escargoon: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Axel, Dingodile, Dedede, and Pinstripe: (Crying and whispering) We want our mothers now! Koala, Rilla, Ripper, Snuff, and Komodo Brothers: (Crying and whispering) Us too, Captain and Admiral! Bob: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Tropy and Gygas: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) Cut it out! Cortex: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! (The Komodo Brothers blew their noses on Cortex’s coat, much to the captain’s annoyance. Even Tiny blew his nose on Dingodile’s tail, much to the mutant’s annoyance despite him being sad. Also, Brer Bear blew his nose on Brer Fox's tail, much to the anthro fox’s annoyance despite him being sad, too. Then, in split screen comparison, showing inside and outside Hangman's Tree, Zelda took her turn as she starts singing, as the pirates, except Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and Tropy, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and Tropy had to muffle their annoyed screams in their hats and bottled up anger respectively, seeing the crew feeling emotional over a song) Zelda: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with inside Hangman's Tree, where Amy noticed Picky is asleep and tucks him in as all five girls finished the song together this time) Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda: Your mother and mine (The song finished, Jeff and Porky wiped some tears away, missing their mother even more. Even Picky slowly woke up, crying a little and hugging Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Paula, and Zelda) Picky: I want to go home! I wanna see my mother now. Sally: I know. Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: There, there. (Jeff then gets up) Jeff: I think we should leave for home at once. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Gene: (Getting up) Jeff’s right. (The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four then got excited that even Quackerjack finally ate his donut with one gulp) Honey: Can I come, too, guys? Tiff: We wish to escort you. Tuff: That's right! (As everyone got up with the Lost Kids and Fearsome Four getting excited, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda agreed) Amy: Of course you can come with us. Sally and Cosmo: Sure. Zelda: Gladly. Paula: I'm pretty sure you'd make great escorts! (Ness and Kirby approached them) Ness: Along with us. Kirby: (Happily agreeing) Poyo! Zelda: (Happily agreeing) Of course. (Then they noticed Link and Aryll feeling extremely depressed, seated on their chairs still and got calmly concerned) Tuff: What's the matter, Link and Aryll? Zelda: I thought you said it was okay to let you know...? Link: (Glum) It's not that. Aryll: (Glum) It's your story. Link: (Glum) Remember when Aryll and I said we'd tell you after the story? (Realizing, the heroes nodded calmly) Link: (Glum) It's just that.... (He sighed sadly) Link: (Sadly) Mine and Aryll's parents.... Forgot about us when we were little. Aryll: (Sadly) Even Ness and Kirby know about it. (The group turned to Ness and Kirby, and they nodded in agreement) Ness: They were heartbroken from that experience. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. Paula: What about your parents, Ness? Ness: I grew up an orphan after my parents died in a car crash when the fairies found me and even Link and Aryll in Kensington Gardens. Me and Link were toddlers and Aryll was just a baby when it happened. (The London group got sympathetic) Amy: Are you sure your parents forgot you and Aryll, Link? (Link and Aryll nods sadly and then explained through song) Link: When we went home We thought that certainly Someone would leave the window And door open wide for us And surely there would be A welcome light Aryll: When we went home We counted so upon Somebody waiting up to ask us Questions on and on To ask us where we'd gone Were we alright Link and Aryll: But the house was barred And the window locked And we saw with an awful dread That somebody else Some other family Was living in that house When we went home We found that, sad to say You must eventually be forgotten Once you've gone away And so we couldn't stay That lonely night (Their eyes filled with tears) Link and Aryll: When we went home (The song over, the heroes got sympathetic along with Ness and Kirby. After shedding a couple of tears, Link and Aryll lets out a quiet sob when Zelda came up to them in comfort and hugged them, surprising them) Zelda: I thought maybe you deserve a hug from a friend. (Then the heroes came up to Link and Aryll and also group hugged them in comfort, making Link and Aryll feel better slowly. After that's over, Link and Aryll, feeling better, wiped their tears away and spoke up) Link and Aryll: Thank you. (Then they changed the subject) Link: Anyway, we will escort you home. Ness: But first, me, Link, and Kirby must power up our weapons with magic, in case we encounter the pirates. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. Heroes: (Nods) Understood. Aryll: Let's meet at the beach. Ness and Link: The beach it is. (Ness and Link goes into their room to get their power up ready while the heroes, except Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club, exited the tree) Ness: Girls? Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: Yes? Ness: Why don't you and the Winx Club make me and Link some good luck medicine? Aryll: (Agreeing, getting it) That way they won't get sick. (Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club nods) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and Winx Club: Of course. (Then with Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club's help, Paula and Zelda made the medicine in a buttercup and placed them on the table) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and Winx Club: All ready. Ness and Link: Thank you. Aryll: See you at the beach. Sally: And if you see the Digidestined Fairies.... Cosmo: Tell them we had a fun time with you. Amy: Exactly. Zelda: And I'm sure we'll come back for future visits. Paula: Thank you so much for the hospitality. Winx Club: As well as the adventure of a lifetime. Ness and Link: We will. Kirby: (Agreeing happily) Poyo! Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and Winx Club: Goodbye. Ness and Link: Goodbye. Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (Then with that, Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club proceeded to exit the tree while Ness, Link, and Kirby began to slowly power up their weapons with magic via meditation, with their eyes closed and not paying attention to what's going on. Outside, Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club emerged from the tree and after looking back for a brief moment, they turned around to meet up with the others when they saw, to their confusion, the heroes, their hands tied behind their backs and gagged for some reason. Then upon realizing why they're tied up and gagged, the girls saw, to their shock, the pirates are there, all recovered from Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda's song from earlier. Then Drake, Pinstripe, Randall, Bebop, Rocksteady, Ernesto, Brer Fox, Demyx, Banzai, Don Karnage, and Ratigan appeared from behind the girls with evil smirks) Eleven pirates: Surprise! (Just when the girls prepared to fight to rescue their friends, the eleven pirates immediately grabbed them and pinned their hands behind their backs, much to the captives' concern) Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and Winx Club: (Angrily struggling) Let us go now! (Then Bob, Cortex, and Dedede approached the girls with evil smirks) Bob: A new era has begun. Amy: You promised to leave us alone! Zelda: You gave your word! Cosmo: You swore that these exact words that you're new obsession is us! (The pirates chuckled evilly a bit. Then Bob, Cortex, and Dedede gave smug evil smirks) Cortex: Just figure it out. Bob: Did you really think we'd really give up our obsession for Ness Pan and his friends? Dedede: We used ya to keep them busy while we took advantage of Mimi's jealousy towards you to get here. (Shocked at their explanation, the heroes got angry at the pirates) Paula: So, you lied to all of us! Zelda: Especially poor Mimi, the way you tricked her! Aryll: That's low of you! Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Yeah! Winx Club: You monsters! Bob and Cortex: We try. (Then just when Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club shouted to Ness, Link, and Kirby for help, the eleven pirates holding them still gagged them quickly and immediately tied their hands behind their backs, much to the captives' anger and concern that they tried to struggle free and help them, but the pirates held them back) Don Karnage: Don't bother trying to free yourselves. Dimentio: These ropes are extremely escape and magic-proof. Dick: Meaning you can't break free and/or use magic and fly. (Muttley snickered in agreement. Then once Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club's hands are tied behind their backs and gagged completely, Bob and Cortex turned to the crew) Bob and Cortex: Take them away to the ship. Crew: Aye-aye, sirs! (Then with that, the pirates, except Bob, Cortex, Dedede, and the mates, with Koala holding Picky's teddy bear, left with the captives, including the newly captive Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club, to the ship. Then Bob and Cortex turned to Dedede and the mates) Bob: Wait here. Cortex: Be right back. (Then with that, Bob and Cortex quietly snuck into the tree and, after spotting Ness, Link, and Kirby, lost in meditation to power up their weapons, quietly pondered how to get rid of them. Then spotting the two buttercups of medicine, they smirked evilly at each other. Then Bob pulled a tiny vial containing a sickly green liquid in it, snuck up to the buttercups, and with two drops, dripped the liquid drops into each buttercup full of medicine, for the liquid is apparently poison. Then with that, they secretly exited the tree) Dedede: What did y'all do to them? (Bob shows his vial) Bob: Poisoned their precious medicine. Cortex: One sip of that, and they're dead. (Getting it while Bob puts his vial away, Dedede and the mates smirked evilly in agreement) Axel: Clever you. Gygas: Indeed. (Then with that, Bob, Cortex, Dedede, and the mates left for their ship as we fade to black) Coming up: The Digidestined Fairies finally escape with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and try to save Ness and Link from the poisoned medicine. Then when Mimi sacrifices herself to save Ness and Link by drinking one of the poisoned medicine-filled buttercups after the other was spilled, Ness, Link, and Kirby, with Huey, Dewey, and Louie's help, reaches out to the people of the world and Neverland to show their belief in fairies in order to save Mimi from certain death. Then after Mimi is saved because of it, Ness, Link, Kirby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and even Mimi, the Digidestined Fairies, and Smurfette, go to Aryll and their friends' rescue before they are forced to walk the plank to Grit's appetite, and the first part of the final battle begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies